pumpkinscissorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19
A flashback shows Alice's childhood. She used to read a lot of heroic tales at her grandfather’s home even though many were too difficult for her to understand. The hero she had the most reverence for was her own grandfather. Alice recalls her past on her way to a ballroom party, though her sister accuses her of thinking about work. :Meanwhile, Section III has set up a soup kitchen in the countryside for a bunch of the poor people. Martis notices that Oland is a bit out of it and assumes it’s from the shock of Alice announcing that she was getting married. He even goes as far as to suggest that Oland has feelings for Alice. Oreldo feels that it’s a little different and that they don’t need to worry about it. An argument suddenly breaks out in the soup line, and when Oreldo goes over to break it up, he’s the one who gets yelled at and compared to the rich people who are throwing the party at a nearby mansion. Oreldo suggests they should go make a direct appeal to the rich people, but this causes all the men to look away and back off. :Over at that mansion, Alice arrives to find Schultz waiting for her with flowers, but she ignores him and looks for Lionel instead. As they walk through the room, the other people at the party start talking about how Alice’s sisters were allowed to keep their family title even after marriage because they’re one of the Thirteen Appointed Families. Alice is supposedly the next head of the family, but there are apparently rumors spreading about that too. :Schultz follows the women in and eventually confronts Alice about how she always lets out a weary sigh in places like this; she has never smiled in front of him. He had wondered who she would smile to and initially thought of Lionel before he realized that she always left her heart in the 3rd Section. :The conversation is interrupted by Marquis Paul, the head of the country’s Economic Management Agency. Paul’s hand is dirty with the pizza he has just eaten, yet he extends it anyway to shake Schultz’s hand. He also tries to handshake with Alice, but Lionel stops her before she gets her hand dirty. :When she gets a chance to speak privately with Lionel, Alice tells him that she’ll no longer be the princess he thinks of her as. Within the next few years, she’ll be deprived of her right to be the next head of the Malvin family. Her father had decided this when her little brother was born five years ago so that the Malvin family didn’t need to take in any more bridegrooms. Plus, Alice thinks that the Taylor family has nothing to gain from accepting her either. If it happened now, then it wouldn’t do any harm to the Taylor family name. That’s why she wants to annul their engagement. Lionel claims to be shocked, but not because of the arrogant way she talks or because of the loving way she talks of the brother she should hate or because of how she personally would bear all the embarrassment. Rather, he is shocked as a gentleman because her face does not appear to show any regret in breaking off relations with him. :Lionel then decides to stop the questioning and pours her some champagne, though he does have one last thing he wants to know: why was she able to keep until now her enthusiasm as the next head of the family if she knew her brother would get the title? Alice answer that it’s because she’s the next head of the family right now, and this causes Lionel to point out that she’ll be losing the title in the next few years. Alice isn’t quite sure what he means with all this, but she says that if there’s no meaning to something that will be lost, then something like Lionel's life would also have no meaning because he’ll eventually die. Lionel laughs at this and declares that he hasn’t decided whether or not to give her up to someone else yet, so talk of the annulment is ridiculous. He then offers her the champagne and claims that he wants to look after her. Watching from across the room, Alice’s sisters think that she’s having fun talking with Lionel, but Schultz notices that she’s still not smiling. :Everyone’s attention is turned to Marquis Paul when he suddenly starts yelling at a chef for using acorn in a recipe. Paul feels that acorn is something animals eat and is telling the cook that he’ll never work in the capital again when Alice walks over, picks up some food off the floor, and eats it. She finds that it tastes splendid and says that she’ll hire the chef, but she then gets hit on the head by her sister for being stupid and scraping off food from ground. :Schultz saw the smile that was on her face and compliments it later when he calls Alice out to talk to her. He even feels that he understands the meaning of the 3rd Section’s job a little by how she saved that chef. Schultz now wants to know better what she aims for and has decided to leave her for a while to find out. Watching as Schultz leaves, Lionel wonders to himself what Alice has seen in this dreary world. :Elsewhere, Oreldo and company have ended their work for the night, though Oland sees that the kids have frostbite on their hands, so he gives up his gloves and his coat in order to make mittens) so that they can all have something to cover their hands. :Oland then notices a group of men walking into the woods and decides to follow them. He wonders to himself if he’s expecting something to happen and then realizes that he wants to accomplish things for when Alice leaves the group. Oland eventually finds the men eating together and initially thinks nothing of it until he notices that they all have weapons and ammunition. Apparently these men have gotten their hands on documents from certain comrades that implicate Marquis Paul of embezzlement. They’ve made arrangements so that every news agency will have gotten the documents by dawn, but that alone isn’t enough. Although these men know that they’ll be arrested and executed, they still want to strike against Paul and the nobles at the ballroom party. Oland realizes that he has to go tell the others about this, but before he could do so two men sneak up on him and knocked out with a shovel. Category:Episodes